User talk:Vorred
This is a good place if you want to join for HF MOCs. --Who is the mysterious Bioniclezilla76? 15:40, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I always thought about it, but I'm currently in the work with my story as you know. I don't have time for HF MoCs on the side I fear :( -- 16:49, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Vorred page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 16:51, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Blocking Hey Vorred. :P Sorry to have to drag you over here to reply to your message. In January I usually have exams and, customarily, I ask the admins of CBW to block me for 2-4 weeks so that I'm not tempted to edit while I should be studying. I was blocked for exactly that reason today so I'm unable to reply to your message on CBW. But fear not. :P I'm only going inactive. It's not any kind of official blocking. I sent your parcel today as well. :P It is currently en route, though you might need to be careful with the handling. It's got two layers of bubble wrap but it pretty thin material. I would recommend opening it from the right-hand side. :P The pieces themselves are in bubble wrap. There is one custom-painted piece that I recommend you try not to scratch or leave outside. It's a piece that I've never been able to find a use for, but am still very proud of. :P I hope you enjoy it. Happy bricking! :D It's relatively effective. :P I usually do it in January and May, my two exam seasons, but I'm always disorientated when I come back. My exams finish on the 29th January so I won't be gone for long. :P I'll keep a look out for that blog post as well. Yeah, 5-7 days sounds quite realistic. I've had a few Bricklink orders come from Germany and they generally take about a week to arrive. I gave your parcel first class posting/Airmail (Luchtpost). I'm not sure how long it will take but I imagine that you'll at least have it by this time next week. :P Well, I have a feeling that you will be pleasantly surprised. :) I won't tell you what other goodies are in that bubble wrap, but I believe there's a handful pieces. :P They're all secure in a bubble wrap ball and taped down... apologies in advance for the weird bubble wrap/tape bundle that will probably make it impossible to open. And, then of course, the wonderful Doctor Who DVD. :D I just realized that this would have been the perfect opportunity to actually print out Chorrum's response to Aescela's letter and stick it inside the parcel... XD Missed opportunity. My mother just texted me saying that a package has arrived addressed to "Bobdo" ... this can mean only one thing. XD I'll open it when I get back from university on Friday night. :) I'll most likely add some kind of unboxing video on Saturday via my YouTube channel. Huh. That is odd. :S I paid extra for the delivery. It was meant to only take 5 days. Ah well. Maybe it'll show up tomorrow. :P I assure you, it'll be worth the wait. :)